radiant_spiritsfandomcom-20200213-history
Espiridion
WIP Espiridion Basic Statistics Nickname(s) Espir Age Eleven Gender Male Blood Type ? Species Pokemon Sub-Species Pichu/Pikachu/Raichu Date of Birth October 31, ??? Astrological Sign ? Chinese Zodiac ? Birthplace ??? Current Residence ??? Relatives Scarlett (mother) Mortimer (father) Sullivan (older brother) Orientation Bisexual Love Interest Nixie Voice Actor Kwesi Boakye (Darwin - TAWoG) Battle Theme Neverland Battle Theme - KH: Birth by Sleep Theme Song here song name - band name Type Attributes Type Ghost/Steel Ability Levitate/Heatproof Nature Modest Characteristic Highly curious Physical Characteristics Height 0' 09" Weight ??? Associated Color Hunter Green Miscellaneous Affiliation Moon Clan Status Living Appearance WIP Powers and Abilities WIP Personality Espir is a bright young pokemon that enjoys spending time with his friends. He loves to sew and create accessories for his friends. His passion for sewing is so great that Espir created the hoodied cape he wears himself. His favorite activities are sewing, flying, and hanging out with his best friend Nixie. The two can be seen together quite often, the bond between them very strong. But Espir loves to socialize and make new friends. Due to his age Espir can act childish. He is also pretty naive, beliving most things he hears. This makes Espir seem oblivious to the concept of sarcasm and vulnerable to pranks and jokes. The younger glowchu can sometimes be seen as overdramatic in minor situations, but in reality Espir is just playing around. Lastly Espir likes to talk to his floating orb "friend" named Tien as if it were a person. Espir cannot fare well in weather above 80 degrees farenheit and will suffer from dizziness and exhaustion when exposed for too long. Relationships WIP History Right when Espir was born, a strange glowing red light began to emit beside the newly hatched egg. The parents were bewildered and confused, watched as the glowing red light formed into a 'wilowisp' of sorts and floated next to their son as he opened his eyes. The first word Espir spoke was "Tien", facing the red orb, which seemed to flicker in response to the baby's dialogue. His parents thought it was a bit odd, Espir's mom possibly wondering if this had something to do with her son inheriting her Ghost typing. But the orb, apparently named Tien, never harmed her son or did anything to anyone, so his parents just left it alone. Espir was brought up in a loving, but sometimes kooky enviornment. His mom, Scarlett, was a very sassy pikachu. While Espir's father, Mortimer was a very quirky raichu who is a Clockmaker. Sometimes Espir would watch his dad work on the clocks and play with the spare pieces. Or when his 'mad professor-like' father needed alone time to work, Espir would go out flying with his mother. Due to having rather creative parents, Espir would pick up the hobby of sewing, from there he kniited his cape on his own, making it a few sizes bigger than normal so it'd fit adequately when he evolved. Also adding a gear head and a red gemstone to attach to the base of the hood. Though the young chu grew up in a happy and loving enviornment, Espir felt like something was missing in his life. In addition to this sometimes he would see his mom curled up and crying when she thought Espir wasn't around. The Ghost/Steel pichu asked his mother what was wrong, it was then that Scarlett had to tell Espir the terrible event that happened years ago. Before Espir was born Scarlett and Mortimer had a melanic egg with purple marks. The soon to be parents were enjoying a lovely evening in the forests to themselves. But Mortimer heard a growling from shrub nearby, and out of nowhere a Class 2 Primordial Serperior tried to attack them. Scarlett tried to fight off the snake pokemon while Mortimer fled with the egg. But soon he was face to face with another Primordial Serperior, likely from the same pack as the first one. In surprise the raichu dropped the egg and it ended up rolling down a steep hill nearby into dense brush. It took a while for the glowchus to fight off the beasts, but afterwards they rushed down the hill to find their egg. They searched for hours but yielded no results. Scarlett in particular was severely distraught, not leaving the area for days as she wanted to find her egg and searched in a frenzy. It was unlike the male, but Mortimer had to tell Scarlett their egg was likely gone forever and take her back home. Hearing the story made Espir think deep and hard. He had an older brother somewhere, more than likely hatched by now. A week after knowing what happened, Espir gathered himself and said goodbye to his parents. He wanted to find his brother and bring him home. In the process of his search, he ran into another glowchu, named Nixie. The fellow pichu was so friendly Espir took to her right away. Nixie then lead Espir to the Dragonspiral Tower where he joined the Moon Clan. The two had gotten close on their brief travel, so close that Espir sewed Nixie's scarf for her as a way to say thank you to the pokemon who would become his best friend. Rarely leaving the other's side, both would've been considered inseperable. Fun Facts • A floating red spirit orb follows Espir around, he has named it Tien. He also talks to Tien as if it were a normal person. Tien has a non vocal method of communication. Basically it can respond to anyone (but mainly to Espir) by glowing more brightly or flickering. • The hooded cape/cloak he wears was made by Espir himself. He purposely made it larger than his size so that it would fit fine if he evolved. • He also created his best friend Nixie's scarf. Category:Characters Category:Moon Clan